Weapon Wanted
by LostSoulDJ0022
Summary: Maka is the smartest girl in DWMA(Death Weapon Meister Academy) but she doesn't have a weapon. Her friends try to help her find one but she says none of them are the one she wants to pair with. Maka wants to be just like her Mama who was a scythe-meister but there's no scythe-weapon at DWMA. One day Maka is walking thru a dark ally and she gets stop by a boy with white hair and cri
1. Chapter 1:Scythe Weapon,Weapon Wanted

**Maka's Pov**

 **Death City, 3:04 p.m.**

 **Friday, December 6**

"PLEASE MAKA, AT LEAST GIVE ME A CHANCE!!"Ox begs. I was heading to the main entrance, to meet with the group til Ox stopped me. He's trying to become my weapon but the problem is, he's not a scythe weapon. I want to be a Scythe Meister, just like my mom was.

"I'm sorry Ox, but you're just not the right weapon for me. I want to be a Scythe Meister"I tell him.

"PLEASE MAKA, I'LL SHOW TO YOU THAT I'M WORTHY!!"he keeps begging.

"Gomen Ox, it just won't happen. Now goodbye"I tell him as I walk away. I walk to the main entrance and see the others. "Hey guys"I greet.

""MAKA, YOU'RE TWO MINUTES LATE!!"BlackStar yells.

"I'm sorry"I says.

"You okay Maka?"Tsubaki asks me"You look annoyed."

"Yes, I was annoyed by Ox"I tell them.

"What did he do?"Liz asks me.

"He begged me to be his Meister"I tell them.

"Then he really meant it, if he was begging"Kid says.

"HAHA, HE'S ACTUALLY A BABY!!"BlackStar yells while laughing, "HE WAS ANYWAY, COMPARED TO THE GREAT AND MIGHTY BLACKSTAR!!!!"

"Alright, lets go and get dinner now"Tsubaki says.

"Yeah"I say.

"YAY, WE GET TO EAT!!"Patty cheers. As she was about to start walking she stops. "Where's Crona?"Patty asks me.

"He has to go to counseling today"I explain to Patty.

"Oh"she says with a sad face. We all start walking to Death Diner. Once we got there, we told the waiter how many people we had and then we were seated. The waiter give us all menus and 5 minutes after we ordered what we wanted to drink and food. Once she left, I turnaround and look out the window.

"maka...Maka...MAKA"Tsubaki calls.

"What?"I say.

"What do you think?"she asks me.

"I totally agree"I blurt out.

"You actually agree to move on and choose to be another type of weapon Meister?!"Kid repeats.

"Oh, no I totally disagree"I tell them.

"But Maka, if you don't find a partner in 6 months, you will not graduate or become a Meister"Tsubaki says.

"Guys, I will find a Scythe weapon, trust me"I say.

"That is the 12th time you told us that"Liz tells me.

"I swear, I will find a weapon and graduate with you guys"I say.

"Here you go guys...enjoy"the waitress says as she gave us our food. After she left, nobody said a word.

"...You promise that you'll find a weapon?"Tsubaki asks. She looked like she was ready to cry. Tsubaki and I have been friends since kindergarten with BlackStar. She would always make sure we would be okay and happy. I don't want to make her sad in anyway.

"I promise"I say. Deep inside myself, I have doubt.

"Okay"Tsubaki says.

"LETS EAT"BlackStar yells as shoving his food in his mouth.

 **???? Pov**

"The girl with pigtails, she's the one I need you to kill"my boss says.

"Why her?"I ask.

"Her dad is the famous Death Scythe, Spirit, and her mom was his Meister. Together they were the strongest team. Then they had her. She has both their strength and mind. She's a threat to our group"he tells me.

"Does she have a weapon?"I ask.

"No"he says, "even though she's the smartest kid at her school, she has not weapon and is lonely. Which makes it easier to kill her."

"Okay"I say.

"Don't mess this up"he says.

"Whatever"I say. I looked at the girl and examine her. " _I don't think she going to be easy_ "I thought.

 **Maka's Pov**

 **Death Diner, 5:40**

Once we finished we paid and went outside. **_Ring..._**

We all turned and saw that Kids phone was ringing.

"Who is it Kid?"Liz ask him.

"My dad"he responds. He answers the call and holds the phone to his ear. "Hello...yes...okay...bye"he says then ends the call. "Maka, my dad wants you to go to school and talk to him"Kid tells me.

"Okay"I says, "well bye guys." I wave bye then start walking. As I was walking I see a little girl with her mom and dad. I envy that kid and what she has. I look away and walk faster. Once I got to school, I see Lord Death standing.

"Hi Maka"he says cheerily.

"Hello Lord Death"I say.

"Do you know why I called you?"he asks.

"No"I respond.

"I'm here to talk to you about you not having a weapon"he tells me.

"Oh"I say.

"You know the consequences, don't you?"he says.

"Yes"I respond.

"Maka, you are my smartest student and my wonderful niece, I would do anything to help you graduate but it wouldn't be fair to the other kids"he tells me, "I know you want to be a Scythe Meister just like your mom but it might not happen."

"I know"I say.

"But it all depends on you"he says. I then nod. "Thank you for coming Maka and I'm sorry"he says while giving me a hug. I hug him back then wave him goodbye and left. It was already dark. I was slowly walking home til I heard a familiar voice. I turn and see my dad with two ladies. He has his arms around them and was calling them angels. Then he sees me.

"MAKA BABY"he yells. He got up and starts running towards me. I kick him away then run. After running 10 blocks away from the bar, I stop. I turn to a wall and punch it. The wall cracked a little.

"That freakin pervert"I say. _**Ring...Ring...**_ I pull my phone out of my pocket and look at the contact. I see my dads name on it and decide to ignore. As I was walking, he called me four times. Then finally gave up. I look at my phone and saw four missed calls and one voice mail. " _What the hell does he want?_ "I thought. I press the play button and listen to what he had to say.

" _MAKA, I LOVE YOU BABY. PLEASE FORGIVE ME. Also, be careful around where you live, people saw a wanted fugitive around your neighborhood. -_ "I stop the voicemail and listen carefully. Then-

 ** _SHING!!!_**

 ** _CLANG!!!_**

Somebody attacks me. I was able to defend myself with my Scythe. Professor Stein made me a scythe and told me to use it since I don't have a weapon. I push the boy back and jumpbackwards. I look at him and realize that...HE'S A SCYTHE WEAPON.

"Found you"the boy says.

 ** _~End of Chapter 1~_**

 ** _Hey Guys, how are you? I decided to right a Soul x Maka fanfic. Hope you guys like it and see you later._**


	2. Chapter 2:Soul Eater Evans

**Maka's Pov**

 **December 6, (7:39)**

"Found you"the boy says. Instead of responding or reacting, I scan him. His right arm is half scythe form and his left arm was normal. He looks around my age or a year older. He has dark crimson eyes and white hair? I hardly see people with white hair. Well, I can't say I'm normal because I have a weird color hair too. I got curious about him, so I decided to ask him some questions.

"Who are you?"I ask him.

"So she does speak"he says.

"What do you want?"I ask him.

"I want your soul"he says. He licked his lower lip and made it look like he was ready to eat me.

"Well sorry, I'm not edible"I tell him.

"Well sorry, I have to"he says.

"What do you mean "you have to"?"I ask.

"My boss told me to kill you"he says.

"So you're going to kill a girl you don't even know?..."I ask.

"I know who you are"he says, "you are the daughter of Spirit Albarn and Kami Albarn. You are 17 years old and is in 12th grade. You are the smartest kid in your school but you don't have a weapon. Which is a problem when it comes to graduation and becoming a Meister."

"Wow, stalker!?"I say.

"I don't stalk flat-chested girls like you"he says.

"YOU ASS!!"I yell.

"Whatever, now...any last words?"he asks.

"Yeah"I say as I reached into pockets. Then he starts running towards me. "Maka...CHOP!!"I yell as I hit him with my 1,000 pages, hardcover book.

"WHAT THE FUCK!!!"he yells. He backs away four steps away from me and put his hand on his head. "THAT FREAKIN HURT"he yells.

"Of course it would and at least you're lucky that I'm not carrying a 10,000 paged book"I tell him.

"You're one crazy girl"he tells me.

"Glad that you noticed"I say. "Well, are we going to continue fighting?"I ask him. He then smiles and we start fighting. He swings his right arm towards me and I dodge it. Then I hit him with the end of my scythe. He doesn't go flying back but I was able to push him a little. He then swings his arm again and I swing my scythe.

 ** _CLING!!_**

Then we swing at each other again. Our movement were in sync, so we weren't even hurting each other. I decide to make a move and punch him...but he actually was able to stop me and threw my scythe to the side. He tighten on my arm and tried to throw me over him...but I was the one who did it instead. He hit the ground hard and I jump on him. I put my arms around his, ready to twist his head and...you know.

"Heh"he laughs then disappears between my arms and jumps on top of me. He put my hands behind my back and pushes me down. I was then able to grab his arm and twist it a little. I turned around and punched his face. I tried to punch him again...but I failed and he grabs my arm. He pushes my arms to ground and kept me from moving.

"LET ME GO"I yell.

"Sure"he says then jumps on one of the ceilings, of the buildings. I quickly got up and grabbed my scythe, ready to attack him. "I decide to spare you for now"he said, "you actually gave me a interesting fight."

"You're welcome, I guess"I say.

"Well, see ya flat-chested"he says as he started walking. He then stopped. "Oh and my name is Soul Eater"he tells me then disappears into the dark. I shrunk my scythe and put in my pocket.

"Soul Eater"I repeat. I start running to my house. Once I got there, I went through some newspaper I put in my boxes. I keep newspaper that have ransoms on them. Most of the time I keep the one that have ransoms on ghouls. "Where is it...where is it"I repeat. I then found the newspaper that said "Soul Eater Evans" on it. I started reading it.

 _Soul Eater Evans. 14 year old wealthy boy goes missing, along with his brother, Wes Evans, 18 years old. Their parents bodies were found dead, in the mansion. Somebody stabbed them both, right through the heart. Police never found the two boys body. Hopefully they're still alive. Will be paid 20,000 dollars if found alive or dead._

I then stop reading and realize that I saw the Soul Eater Evans.

"But then that makes him a criminal for trying to kill me"I tell myself. "Oh well"I say. I decide to take a shower then go to sleep. After taking a shower, I laid on my bed and slowly fell asleep.

"The Soul Eater Evans"I say as I was drifting into a peaceful sleep.

 **Sunday, December 8**

 **Death Sound Bar, (2:50)**

It's been a day and a half since I last saw the Soul Eater Evans. Right now I'm at work, with Tsubaki. We both work 12 a.m.-6 p.m., every Saturdays and Sundays. We wear these gothic waitresses clothes.

I walk over to a table and give a customer his food.

"Here's your bloody milkshake and your club sandwich. Enjoy"I say as I bow. Then I walk away and wait for Tsubaki to give me the next order. "Next"I say, telling Tsubaki that I'm ready for the next order. She is both a waitress and one of the cooks here.

"Right now you're fine Maka"she tells me.

"Great"I say as I stretched. "Hopefully this months pay will help me with my monthly payment for my house"I said.

"Hmm, I just need to fix a few things in the house, which cost money"she tells me.

"Let me guess, BlackStar broke a few things"I say. She just nods.

"Sucks"I say.

"It's not that bad"she says with a smile on her face.

"Okay"I says. I'm just focusing on getting my months pay because I don't live in the dorms, like Tsubaki and the others. The rules are that I must have a partner to have a dorm. If I did, I wouldn't have to pay anything. That's the deal for a free dorm. **_Ding!!_**

"Welcom-"I was saying til I saw who it was.

"Sup"Soul says. He was wearing a black motorcycle jacket and sunglasses.

"Yeah"I respond. "Right this way"I say as I lead him to a empty booth. He sits down and looks at the menu.

"I would like a bloody milkshake please"he says and I nod. Once I finish making the shake, I walk over to him and give him his shake. I start walking back til he grabs my hand.

"Sit"he tells me.

"Why?"I ask.

"I want to talk you"he says.

"Fine"I says and I sat across from him.

"So you work here?"he asks.

"No, I'm just here, wondering around and serving you even though I don't work here"I say sarcastically.

"Okay, and that's your uniform?"he asks.

"Yes"I respond.

"I didn't expect a flat chested girl like you to wear something like that"he says.

"Shut up, idiot"I say.

"Heh"he laughs.

"Why are you here?"I ask.

"I was just wondering around and decided to get a drink"he says.

"Hmm"I say.

"Any others questions?"he asks.

"Yeah, was it you who was seen around my neighborhood?"I ask him.

"What do you mean?"he asks.

"People saw a criminal wondering around my neighborhood and I want to know if it's you?"I ask.

"Oh no, a guy named Steve was also assigned to kill another person around your neighborhood and was probably seen"he tells me.

"Oh"I said.

"He's not like me"he says, "I'm good at not being seen."

"Yeah right"I say sarcastically.

" I'm able to kill people without being seen"he says.

"Okay"I say.

"Why are you really here?"I ask him.

"Of course I'm here to see you"he says.

"Why?"I ask.

"I need to make sure that my victim will not run away or anything"he says, "I also want to learn about you more."

"One, I have nowhere else to go, so I can't run away"I tell him, "and two I'm kinda boring to learn about."

"Well, so far I don't think that"he says.

"Hmm"I say.

"Last question"I say.

"What?"he ask.

"How many people have you killed?"I ask. He then makes a evil smirk on his face.

"I have killed-"

 ** _BOOM!!!_**

We both turn to see a motorcycle on fire and a person on the floor. Right in front of him is a guy with a gun in his hand, he was pointing it right at the guy, who is on the floor.

 ** _~End of Chapter 2~_**

 ** _Hey guys, how are you? Hope you guys are having a great summer so far. Hope you guys like this chapter and see you guys soon. Bye_**

 ** _Here's the full description:_**

Maka is the smartest girl in DWMA(Death Weapon Meister Academy) but she doesn't have a weapon. Her friends try to help her find one but she says none of them are the one she wants to pair with. Maka wants to be just like her Mama who was a scythe-meister but there's no scythe-weapon at DWMA. One day Maka is walking thru a dark ally and she gets stop by a boy with white hair and crimson eyes. She notice that this boy is a weapon. What will happen next?


	3. Chapter 3:Paper and Blood

**Maka's Pov**

 **Sunday, December 8**

 **Death Sound Bar, (3:12)**

The guy who is holding the gun is about 6 inches, around mid twenty's, and has green eyes.

"Fuckin Steve"Soul grumbles.

"That's Steve?!"I say in shock.

"Yeah"he says, "fucker looks drunk." I look at Steve again, and I see that he drunk and wet. I get up and run outside.

"MAKA WAIT"Soul says, but I ignore him.

"YOU FUNKIN BASTARD!!!"Steve yells, "YOU RUINED MY JACKET!!."

"I~I'm sorry...(hiccup)..I d~didn't mean to"the guys on the floor says while crying.

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK IF IT WAS ON ACCIDENT!!"Steve yells, "YOUR GOING TO HELL NOW!!!"

"NO PLEASE NO, I'M SORRY!!!"the guys begs. Steve pulls the trigger and **_BOOM!!!!_** I reflected the bullet with my scythe.

"Leave him alone"I tell Steve.

"MOVE OUT THE WAY BITCH!!"Steve says angrily.

"No"I say. I then turn and look at the guy who is on the floor, crying. "Go"I tell him. He then nods and runs inside the bar.

"YOU KNOW WHAT, I'LL JUST KILL YOU INSTEAD, BITCH!!!"Steve yells and points the gun at me.

"Woah Steve, hold it right there"somebody says. I turn to see Soul walking towards us. "Is that how you're suppose to treat a lady"he says.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU AND HOW DO YOU NOW MY NAME?!"Steve asks.

"Are you that drunk you can't realize that it's me?"Soul asks. He then starts laughing. "What a dumbass"he says.

"WHO YOU CALLING DUMBASS, ASSHOLE?!"Steve yells. Steve then runs to Soul and tries to punch him. Soul just dodges him. Steve tries again and Soul dodges again. This time Steve points his gun at Soul and starts to pull the trigger but I sliced his gun in half. He then faces me and runs. I tried to punch me but I just block him. I then punch him and then kick him in the stomach.

"YOU BITCH!!"he yells. He then grabs my hair and pulls me. I drop my scythe and try to make him let go of my hair.

"AHH!!"I scream. He laughs. I then lock my legs onto his neck.

"GAHH!!"he yells. I'm choking him with my legs so he can stop pulling my hair . He does and I do a cartwheel while my legs still lock onto his neck. When I land, his face hits the floors I then grab my scythe.

"Nice"Soul says. Steve then gets up from the floor and Soul just punches him. Steve falls back to the floor and Soul puts his foot on Steves chest. Soul then pushes his foot on Steve chest and his bones begin to crack. I see a evil smile on Souls face. I shiver a little.

"AHH!!!!!"Steve yells in pain.

"Looks like this is the end of the line for you Steve"Soul says, "don't worry, I'll give you the quickest death you'll ever have." Steve's eyes just widen.

"You sure you want to kill me"Steve says, "I don't think boss is going to be happy, S-" Soul just stabs him in the heart with his arm, which was formed into a scythe. He then get up and starts walking away.

"See ya Maka"he says. The he turns back and looks at me.

"Oh and here"he throws me money. My eyes widen once I count how much it is. He is giving me 15 dollars.

"WHY ARE YOU GIVING ME 15 DOLLARS?!"I ask him.

"For the drink and"he says and comes close to me, "for looking good in that sexy uniform." He whispers in my ear. He then runs and gets on a motorcycle and drives away. " _That pervert"_ I thought. Then I walk over to the bar and ask if the guys okay.

"Thank you so much"he says and hands me some money. He gives me 100 dollars and leaves.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you Maka"Tsubaki says.

"It's okay Tsubaki, I'm fine"I say.

"Who was that guy who fought next to you?"she asks me.

"I don't know"I lie.

"Oh okay"she says. After talking to her, our boss gave us our monthly payment and we left.

"Bye Maka"Tsubaki says.

"Bye Tsubaki"I say as I wave goodbye to her. BlackStar is picking her up at the bus stop and I'm walking home. Once I get home, I lay down on my bed and think about Soul. "He never told me how many people he had killed"I say to myself. "If Soul's alive, is Wes alive?"I ask myself.

 **Souls Pov**

"WHY DID YOU KILL STEVE?!?!"my boss asks.

"Because that dumbass deserved to die"I say, "he also was trouble to our group."

"That true, he almost blown our hideout a few times"my boss says. "Have you killed the girl yet?"he asks.

"No"I respond.

"Why?"he asks.

"Because I want learn more about her"I say, "and maybe I can find out what her weakness is then kill her."

"True"he says, "fine, what you're doing is fine for now, but when I say it's time, you must kill her."

"Yeah"I say. I smile after what I say.

 **Maka's Pov**

 **Monday, December 9**

 **DWMA**

I walk into class and see the others sitting. I walk over to them and sit next to Liz.

"Morning guys"I greet.

"Morning Maka"they all say.

"Hey Maka, did hear about the National Meister and Weapon Competition this Friday?"Kid asks me.

"No"I respond.

"They're hosting it in Grand Death Arena"Tsubaki tells me.

"Oh"I say.

"But you must have a weapon to enter"Liz says.

"Oh"I say sadly. I then see a pink haired boy walking in the classroom.

"Crona"I call. He hears me and turns my way. He then walks over to where we're sitting.

"H~Hey Guys"he says shyly.

"Hey Crona"we all say.

"CRONA!!!"Patty yells cheerily and hugs him.

"H~Hi P~Patty"he says.

"COME SIT NEXT TO ME"she says as she drags him to where she's sitting. I laugh at how cute they are together.

"Alright, quiet down already"Stein tells us.

 **Time Skip, After-school**

 **3:04**

We're all heading to the park, to practice. At the entrance we were stop by Ox, who was with Harvar.

"What do you want Ox?"I ask. He smiles after I ask him what he wants.

"I want you to fight me"he says.

 ** _~End of Chapter 3~_**

 ** _Hey guys, how are you? Sorry for taking awhile, got busy...Just to let you guys know that Ox was a weapon til now, which you'll will know later, why he's a meister. Hope you guys are liking the story so far and see you guys later... Bye_**


	4. Chapter 4:Switch

**Maka's Pov**

 **December 9**

 **Monday, 3:04**

"I want you to fight me"Ox says.

"What?"I say.

"WAIT!!! How are you going to fight Maka if both Harvar and you are weapons?"Liz asks him.

"I made a deal with this witch, who turned me into a Meister"Ox tells us.

"What was the deal?"Kid asks.

"I gave her a family jewel and she turned me into a Meister"Ox tells us.

"Damn, you gave away a family jewel, that was probably passed down generations"Liz says.

"SO WHAT!! IT WAS JUST A STUPID RING"Ox tells Liz. "All, I want is to fight Maka"he says. Then I feel somebody grab my arm. I turn to see it's Tsubaki.

"Maka, please don't do it"she says.

"He's not worth your time"Kid says. I then turn to look at Ox.

"Fine, say no"Ox says, "but that means you're a coward." My hands then turn into fists. "You're never going to be like your mother or as strong as her."

"SHUT UP, YOU STUPID FOUR EYES!!" BlackStar yells, "LEAVE HER ALONE!!"

"Wait"I say. My friends all look at me. "I accept your challenge"I say. Ox then smiles.

"Excellent"he says.

"But we're not going for fight here, let's fight at the park"I tell him.

"Fine, whatever"he says. We then all walk to the park. Once we get there, Ox and Harvar stand across from me, and the others sit on he grass. I take out my scythe and Harvar turns into his weapon form. Harvar is a lighting spear weapon. Ox holds onto Harvar and stands in a fighting form.

"Okay, fighters get ready..."Kid says.

"Set" I take one step.

"FIGHT!!" We both run at each other and start fighting. He starts swinging his weapon at me and I dodge it. I then swing my scythe and I hit his spear.

"After you rejected me, I have been practicing for the pass two days and learning ways how to defeat you"Ox tells me, "I have a advantage because I have a real weapon and you don't." I then kick him in the stomach. "Ahh!!!"he yells. He then falls to the ground and I push down with my scythe, that is above his neck.

"How about you yield?"I say.

"Never"he says. He then grabs my scythe and throws me over him. I did a cartwheel and didn't fall. I turn to look at Ox and he's running toward me. He aims for my face but I block his spear and I cut his hair a little.

"MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!!!"Ox yells.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!"BlackStar laughs really loud. "YOU HAVE NO HAIR BECAUSE YOUR PRACTICALLY BOLD"BlackStar yells. The others start laughing with him. I smile a little. Ox face get really red. He then starts shooting lighting at me . I hit them with scythe and I reflect. Then I hear some sizzling. I look at my hands and I see my gloves on fire.

"Ah"I gasp. I turn to look at Ox and he hit my scythe out of my hands and it goes flying to a tree. He then shoots lighting at me again. I do a backflip and dodge them but then he was able to get me. I go flying to where my scythe is. "Ow"I say. I grab my scythe and got up.

"MAKA, YOU OKAY?"Tsubaki asks me.

"Yeah"I say. I run to Ox and swing my scythe at him, but I miss. I realize my scythe felt heavier than before. I look at Ox and he smiles. He shoots lighting at me again. I then absorb the lighting with my scythe. " _1_ "I thought. I do the same with the rest. He then shoots 5 at me. I count the to 9 and-

"10"I say out loud. I then run to Ox and swing my scythe at him. A huge wave of lighting hit Ox.

"AHHH!!!"he screams. He then falls to the ground.

"Ox Ford is down, Maka Albarn is the winner"Kid says.

"YAY MAKA!!!"BlackStar yells. The others cheer and I walk over to them.

"I'm tired"I say. I put down my scythe and relax on the grass. "What time is it?"I ask.

"It's 4:50"Crona tells me.

"Damn it, these two wasted our training time"I say.

"Yup"Patty says.

"Well, sorry guys I have to go and do homework"I tell them.

"OKAY!!"BlackStar says. He then turn to looks at Ox who is still on the floor with Harvar right next to him. "HEY OX!!!!"BlackStar yells.

"WHAT?"Ox yells.

"NEXT TIME YOU TALK SHIT ABOUT MAKA OR YOU TRY AND HURT HER, WE'LL ALL GET YOU"he yells. I smile at what he says.

"Thanks guys"I thank them as I get up. I turn to get my scythe but it wasn't there. I then reach into my pocket and find it in there.

"Maka, are you okay?"Tsubaki asks me.

"Yeah"I respond, "we'll see you guys tomorrow." I wave bye and leave. It took me 10 minutes to get to my apartment. I take out my keys and put them in the keyhole, but I first turn and-

"Come out already"I say. Then a shadow appears in front of me and I see Soul.

"Finally, you noticed that I was following you"he says.

"Actually, I noticed from the beginning, at the park"I tell him.

 **Souls Pov**

"So, spill the beans"she says.

"Okay"I say, "I actually was watching since you got out of school. I followed you guys to the park and watched you fight that four-eye freak. When your scythe was hit out of your hands I decided to switch your scythe with me. I formed myself into a scythe and once you grabbed me, I slowly put your scythe in your pocket. Then you beat the guy with me and I have still been following you ever since."

"Hm"she says.

"What?"I say.

"When I was fighting with you, I felt a warm feeling between us"she says, "as if our souls were connected." My eyes then widen a little.

 **Maka's Pov**

"So are we going inside or not?"he asks.

"We?"I say.

"Yeah, you and I"he says.

"You in my apartment "I say.

"Yup"he says.

"Why?"I ask.

"Cause, I have nothing to do and I need food like now"he says, "I'm starving."

"Uh,... fine, I guess"I say as I open the door and walk inside. "Welcome to my house, don't touch anything"I tell him.

"Okay"he says. He rushes to my fridge and finds leftover pasta. "What kind of pasta is this?"he asks me.

"Pesto with corn and peas"I tell him.

"You made this?"he asks.

"Yes"I respond.

"Cool"he says as he puts it in the microwave.

"Hey Soul"I say.

"What?"he says.

"You free Tuesday thru Friday?"I ask him.

"Maybe, why?"he asks.

"I need you to be my partner for the National Meister and Weapon Competition this Friday"I tell him.

 ** _~End of Chapter 4~_**

 ** _Hey guys, how are you? Sorry for being late on the update. I planned to update on Thursday but I had to delay. I'm sir sorry. Also, to inform you guys that I won't be able to post every weak once school starts. I'm either going to update every 2 weeks or month. It all depends on school and work. Hopefully it will be the 2 weeks one, because I love writing these stories. Well, hope you guys are all okay and hope you like this chapter. Bye_**


	5. Chapter 5: Deal

**Maka's Pov**

 **5:00 p.m**

"I need you to be my partner for the National Meister and Weapon Competition this Friday"I tell him.

"Hmm, why do you want me to be your partner?"he asks me.

"Because, you're the only scythe-weapon that I know"I tell him.

"You want me to go with you, me, a murder?"he asks, "you sure I won't get caught?."

"They don't even know you, people have never seen you"I tell him.

"True"he says.

"You're just going have to change your name"I say.

 _ **Beep Beep**_

The microwave finished heating up the food. Soul grabs the food and starts eating.

"Yes, I'm free this whole week but I'm not really into this kind of stuff"he tells me.

"Then why don't we make a deal?"I ask him.

"A deal"he repeats.

"Yeah"I say.

"Hmm, what would you do if I become your partner?"he asks me.

"Anything expect killing anybody or stealing"I tell him.

"How about you make me food this whole week and let me sleep here"he says.

"I'm fine with making you food but don't you have your own house or something?" I ask him.

"Yes, but I sleep at my work and I don't trust it there"he says.

"Why?"I ask.

"Because even though I work with all these other guys, I can't trust them because they are also killers"he tells me, "we don't always get along."

"Hmm, I guess but are you going have any days where you going to kill somebody?"I ask him.

"Maybe"he says.

"Fine, you can stay but if you kill somebody this week, tell me you're going to kill somebody"I tell him.

"Okay, we have ourselves a deal"he says as he puts his hand out in front of me, telling me to shake on it. I grabs his and we shake on it. While shaking his hand, I found his hand cold. I look at him and he just smiles, not a crazy smirk/smile, more like a smile that is happy.

"So, where do I sleep?"he asks me.

"On the sofa"I tell him as I point to where the sofa is.

"Aww, can't I just sleep with you?"he asks.

"No"I tell him as I give a death glare.

"Fine, fine"he says. He then walks over to the sofa with the food.

"Now, I have to do homework, so don't bother me"I tell him.

"Alright"he says. I then walk to my room and take out my homework. I have 3 assignment that are due tomorrow. I quickly start answering questions for math.

 ** _Knock Knock_**

Soul then opens the door and sticks his head out.

"Hey, can I watch tv?"he asks me.

"Yes, now please leave"I tell him.

"Thanks"he says as he then leaves and closes the door.

 **Four minutes later**

" _Okay, done with math, now have to start English_ "I think.

 ** _Knock Knock_**

"Hey Maka, where's the restroom?"he asks me.

"One door down"I tell him, "Now please, stop bothering me."

"Okay"he says as he leaves.

 **Three minutes later**

"Finally, now I just have to finish science"I say to myself.

 ** _Knock Knock_**

"Hey Maka, is it okay if I can take a shower?"he asks me.

"Yes, but I have no clothes for you to wear"I tell him.

"I'm going to wear the same clothes"he tells me.

"Okay"I say, "Now will you please leave me alone"

"Yeah"he says.

 **Five minutes later**

"Okay, 4 more questions left"I tell myself.

 ** _Knock Knock_**

"HEY MAKA-"Soul was saying-

 ** _BAMM!!!_**

I threw a book at Souls face.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!?!"he yells.

"FOR BEING ANNOYING AND BOTHERING ME WHILE IM TRYING TO FINISH MY HOMEWORK"I yell at him.

"OKAY OKAY, I'M SORRY"he yells back at me.

"JUST GET OUT OF MY ROOM"I yell at him as I push him out of my room. This time I locked the door, so he wouldn't get in. Then, I got back to finishing homework.

After finishing my last assignment, I stretched a little. "I wonder time it is?!"I say. I then look at the clock and see thats it's 6:10. " _I need to eat something and then I can take a bath_ "I think. I slowly get off my bed and open the door. I then walk to my little kitchen and grab a small sandwich to eat.

"Did you finally finish your homework?"Soul asks me. I turn to see him lying on the sofa and watching tv.

"Yes, I finally finished"I tell him as I'm eating.

"Now, what are you going to do?"he asks me.

"Take a bath"I tell him. I see that he did take a shower like he said, his hair was still wet and his shirt was soaked and wet.

"Hmmm"he says.

"So, are you going to bring your clothes tomorrow?"I ask him.

"Yeah"he says, "while you're at school, I'm going to head over and get my stuff."

"Okay"I say. I then eat the last piece of my sandwich and start waking to the bathroom.

"Finished already?"he asks.

"Yup"I say. I then get the bathroom door and open it. I walk in and lock the door. I then turn on the shower and start taking off my clothes.

"Because of today's fight, my legs got really dirty"I say as I look at myself in the morning.

I then went into the shower and got wet. Water came upon my body and relaxed it. The warmth of the water soothe my body and made me feel happy. I then clean my self. Once I finished taking a shower, I went out of the shower and put my pajamas on. I open the door and walk to my bedroom. Without caring about Soul or anything else, I fell into my bed and fell asleep.

 **Souls Pov**

 **Morning, December 10**

" _Knock knock bam, here I come, tick tick tock, time for you to die, drip drip drop, running blood, tick tick tock, die now. HAHAHAHA_ "

My eyes open viscously and I quickly sit up.

"Again with that stupid dream"I say to myself.

"What dream?"somebody asks me. I turn to see Maka making breakfast.

"Just a dream"I say.

"Fine, don't tell me"she says. She then takes of her apron and puts waffles on a plate. She wraps one waffle in saran-wrap and puts her gloves on. "See you later"she says as she waves goodbye and walks out the door.

"Yeah"I respond. I then walk over to the table and she next to the plate is a key. I then smile.

 ** _~End of Chapter 5~_**

 ** _Hey guys, sorry for taking so long. School is keeping me busy and all. I will try to post again soon. Thank you for waiting. Bye_**


	6. Troublesome

Maka's Pov

December 10

Once I get to school, I walk towards the bulletin board and grab a flyer that has all the info for the tournament. I then walk to class.

"Maka"someone then calls. I turn to see Stein standing in front of me.

"Yes Stein?"I say.

"Follow me"he commands. I just nod and then follow him. He takes me to he Detention room and once he opens the door, I see someone who I didn't want to see. Ox was sitting on the other side of the table. I walked in and sat across from him. He still looked beaten up from yesterday. He didn't make contact with me.

"Okay, so you both should know why your here..., I'm just here to to inform you that what you did was not right"Stein tells us. "Because of that I will tell you what will happen, Ox you will disqualified from the Meister-Weapon Tournament"Stein informs him. Ox look like he was ready to cry. "You may go back now"he tells him. Ox then gets up and quickly walks out the door.

"Shit, now it's my turn to face the price" I thought.

"Maka, I know you were just defending yourself, but at the end Harvar broke two ribs and Ox body is burned"he tells me. I could feel guilt weighing me down, trying to crush me. "But you are not disqualified from being apart of the Meister-Weapon Tournament, what happened to them is not your fault"he says, "they're the ones who decided to take that risk and in the end, they get hurt." A wave of relief hit me and I relax a little.

"Thank you Stein"I say.

"You may leave"he tells me. I stand up and bow then leave.

Steins Pov

I then turn on my computer and watch the recording of Maka and Ox's fight.

"Hmmm, that scythe, it's different"

Maka Pov

As I walk into class, I see my friends waiting for me.

"Hello Maka"Tsubaki greets.

"Hey Tsubaki"I greet back. The others did the same after Tsubaki. The bell then rings and Stein comes in.

"Okay kids, we're going to be sparing outside...so kid outside"Steins tells the whole class. We all walk outside to the fields and start sparing. Most of the time we spar with no weapons. I was sparing with everyone. I ran towards Kid and tried to kick him but he dodge me. He then tried to trip me with his feet but I grabbed onto him and flipped him to the ground. I then turn to Liz and Tsubaki. Tsubaki was good at hitting people hard with her hands. She came towards me and I stood where I was standing. As she comes toward me, I study her form/possession. She tries to attack me, but I block her attacks. I was able to then kick her in the stomach, but as I kick Liz grabs me from behind. She puts her arms around my neck, making it harder for me to breath.

"Yield Maka"Liz says. I just laugh.

"As if I will"I then grab her arms and throw her at Tsubaki. They fall on the floor. Now I'm up against BlackStar. He runs towards me and I get ready to block his attack but... instead he JUMPS?! He jumps over me and says-

"TSUBAKI!!"he calls. I then feel pain behind me. Tsubaki hit my spine and now it hurts a lot.

"Ahh"I gasp. I'm the floor, breathing, slowly thinking what to do. I see BlackStar coming towards me. I smile. Tsubaki legs were above my head, so...I got up and grabs Tsubaki and throw her at BlackStar. BlackStar catches her but then I trip him with my legs. He then falls with Tsubaki on him.

"Ughmmmmm!!!"we all hear BlackStar cry.

"BLACKSTAR ARE YOU OKAY?!"Tsubaki asks him.

"I see my mom, she's calling me"he says as we see his spirit coming out of him.

"NO BLACKSTAR!!!!!"Tsubaki yells.

"Whoops sorry BlackStar"I tell him.

"Well done Maka"Stein tells me.

"Thanks"I say.

"Alright continue"he tells everyone.

After school, 3:06

"Bye guys, see you tomorrow"I say as I wave bye to them.

"BYE MAKA"they all say. I quickly walk to my house, when I get there... ITS A MESS!!!!!!

"WHAT THE HELLLLL?!?!"I yell.

"Oh, you're back"Soul says. He eating a sandwich and making a mess on my sofa.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS MESS!!?"I ask him. I see clothes, money, and knifes?!!!!

Souls Pov

I'm watching tv but then Maka grabs the controller and turns of the TV.

"YOU BETTER CLEAN THIS NOW OR YOUR GETTING KICKED OUT RIGHT NOW!!!!!"she screams at me. I just smile and then I grab her arm.

Maka's Pov

He grabs my arm and then pushes me to the floor. Then he quickly gets off me and JUMPS OUT THE WINDOW?! I then quickly get up and see that he's running away.

"Oh it's on"I say as I jump out the window and start chasing him. He jump from roof to roof and I just follow him. He then jumps to a tree and quickly climbs down. I stop for a second to see where he's going and then I realize he's going to run in a circle. I just smile. I quickly go a shortcut I know to meet up with him. I'm going meet him in a dark ally way. Once I see him, I kick him in the stomach. He falls to the floor then quickly gets up.

"Heh, you're quick"he says.

"Glad you notice"I respond. I then attack him him by swinging my arm at his neck. I hit and he cries a little from the pain of getting hit. I then do it again but this time I fail. He grabs my arm twist my arm. I then kick both of his feet and make him fall. We both cry when we hit the floor. He was on the floor and I was on top of him. I quickly punch him in the stomach and yell at him.

"MY APARTMENT IS NOT A TRASH LAND!!!!"I yell as I punch him 5 times. He then flips me over and pulls one of my pigtails.

"I KNOW THAT BOOKWORM AND I WILL CLEAN IT LATER!!!"he yells back at me. I then flip him over again. I rip some of his hair off his head.

"NO, NOW YOU IDIOT!!!"I yell.

"AHHH!!! THAT FREAKIN HURTS!!!"he cries. He then flips me again and now he's on top of me, but this time he keeps me from escaping.

"LET ME GO YOU JERK!!!"I yell.

"Nah, instead I'm going to keep you this way"he says. He then comes closer, towards my neck.

"Soul, what are you doing?!"I ask him. I feel his breathing on my neck and I shiver a little.

"Let's have some fun"he says with a sexy tone of voice.

"Let go of me!!!"I tell him.

"You know what, you're skin smells pretty...bad, it smells like sweat"he tells me. All I could think is

"ASSHOLE!!!"I yell as kick him in his private part.

"AHHHHH!!!"he yells. I then get up and run home because I didn't want to deal with him for the moment.

Souls Pov

"Did I fuck up?"I thought, "shit...".

~End of Chapter 6~

Hey guys, sorry for taking so long. I apologize for the long wait. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, bye.


	7. Friends

Maka's Pov

Wednesday, December 11

"Maka you need to hang out with your friends. Please don't worry about me and your father, we'll be fine".

"But mama, what papa is doing is wrong. He needs to stop mama or if he doesn't, he will ruin everything"

"Don't worry Maka, everything will be fine"

Chirp Chirp...

I open my eyes to a very sunny morning. I then look at my clock and see that it's 6:30 in the morning. I get up and change. Slowly I walk out the door, to find something I wouldn't think I would wake up to. I see my while living room clean and shiny.

"What the hell?"I say out loud.

"Morning" I turn to find Soul making food.

"Um, morning"I respond.

"How did you sleep?"he asks me.

"Um, fine, "I say, "and you..?"

"Fine, thanks for asking"he says as he turns around to finish what he's doing. The first thing that comes to my mind is that, I'm dreaming. I thought of pinching myself but I then thought it was stupid so all I did is rub my eyes, realizing it's not a dream.

"How long did this take you?" I ask.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just curious"

"Well I'm not going to tell you"

"Why not?"

"..."

"Cause I didn't keep track of time" he says. I kinda wanted to call bullshit on that but o ignored it.

"Foods ready"I then snap myself out of my thoughts.

"Thank you Soul"I say as I sit down. He serves me then he serves himself. We just sit there, eating quietly. I scan him to see if there is anything off with him. After checking, I noticed that he has bag under his eyes.

"How long has he stayed up cleaning?"I wonder.

"Stop staring, it's creepy"I then jump out of my thoughts.

"Or is it that your falling for me"he says with a grin on his face.

"As if"I say bluntly. I quickly finish my breakfast and rinse my plate. I go to my room and grab my things. Then I walk back towards the door.

"See ya, Soul"I say as I close the door. I then start walking to school. A million things then flow through my mind.

"H-He actually cleaned everything" I say to myself. I felt my mind relax and my heart, pound differently.

"MAKA!!!!!!"someone screams. I turn to see BlackStar running my way. Behind him is Tsubaki.

"Hey you two"I say with a smile on my face.

"Good morning Maka"Tsubaki says. I could see bags under her eyes, and her skin was somewhat paler then her actual skin color.

"Tsubaki, are you okay?!"I ask her.

"Yeah, I'm just tired from all the training I did"she says.

"What training?"

"BlackStar wants me to learn a new transformation so yesterday I was practicing til 1 in the morning"she explains. My jaw just drops.

"BlackStar, how could you do that to her?!!!"I say as shake him back and forward.

"Maka I will feel better, after I get a few hours of sleep"she says as she starts getting drowsy.

"I think you should take the day off"I tell her.

"I'm good Maka, anyway we have a new lesson to learn for the competition this Friday," I then realize I still haven't signed up to the competition.

"Let's go I forgot to sign up yesterday for the competition"I tell them as I start rushing to school.

Once we get there I run to the mission board and see the entering list.

"Thank god it's still here" I get the pen and wrote my name, but then realize I can't put Souls actual name because people will then get suspicious.

"Hmmmm" I wonder what name I would give him.

"I got it" I then wrote Yoru Hayashi. When I was small I always loved the name Yoru, to me it was just fascinating. As I look at the list, I realized that about 8 group signed up. Including BlackStar, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, and Patty. Most likely I will be going against my friends.

"Maka, ready to go?"Tsubaki asks me. I turn and nod as I walk with her.

After-school~

Once school ended, I rushed home.

"Soul!!!"I call. I find him asleep on the couch, with his earphones in his ear. I tap his shoulders and his eyes flutter open.

"Oh, your back"he says, "welcome back".

"Thanks, sorry to wake you up but we have work to do"I tell him.

"What work?"he asks.

"I was able to get us into the competition this Friday"I tell him.

"Oh, cool". "What did you you put my actual name?"he asks me.

"No, I put you as Yoru Hayashi"I tell him.

"Oh, why Yoru?"

"I just really liked that name"I explain.

"I see, well then where are we going to practice?"he asks me.

"I was thinking the park-"

"Hell no, we're are not going to be practicing there"he tells me. He then stands up, grabs his backpack and grabs my hand. Pulling me, forcing me to walk. We go outside and he takes me to his motorcycle. He gets on and starts the engine.

"Here put this on"he says as he hand me a helmet. I take the helmet and put it on me. He then gets his and does the same thing. He then starts driving . I decided to hold onto the sides instead of him.

"Hey Maka, is I were you, I would hold on to me because it's going to get bumpy like crazy"

"No thank you, but I think I'm-" I then felt the motorcycle shake and accelerate. Without thinking, I already tighten my arms around Soul.

"Told you"

"Whatever" as I wait for us to reach our destination, I decided to get to know Soul.

"So Soul, is it hard to keep yourself hidden?"I ask.

"No because the case of finding me went underground and they forgot about the Evans family, so no it's not hard"he explains.

"Oh, I see. So then what are you going to do with your future?"

"Really, I don't know, might just run away from the clan and find a job where my boss can't find me"

"What so bad about your boss?"

"He killed someone I loved and wants to kill me"

"But then why hasn't he done it yet...why hasn't he killed you already?"

"Truth, I don't know but he's using me for evil intentions"

"Oh"

"And what about you Maka Albarn, what are you going to do once your done with high-school"he asks me. I realize that me, Maka, don't have an answer.

"I don't know"I say with wide eyes. I decided not to continue the conversation. I thought of what I should do in the future but never really planned it, my true goal was to find a weapon... but then what... continue fighting my whole life..?

As a good 30 minutes pass, both in silence, we finally get to our destination. We were past the city borders that leads to the forest side here. Soul slows down the motorcycle and then parks.

" Soul, where are we?" In front of me is a center of wildlife, half of it is a little water terrain with a waterfall that comes from the top of the cliff and the other half is forest terrain.

"We have arrived at our training location"


End file.
